


All Tied Up

by the_madame21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Denial, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: Just some kinky IwaOi I did for a giveaway on tumblr. Please enjoy!





	

The _only,_ absolute _only_ reason he allowed this to happen was because Oikawa had started to cry. And _that,_ Hajime knew, would have been way worse to deal with.  

So he let Oikawa tie him to the chair.

Which was fine, he guessed. But that smirk on Tooru’s face was starting to piss him off.

“What to do first?” Tooru tapped his chin in show, tugging at the edge of his lip with his teeth.

“Just hurry up with it.”

“Rude Iwa-chan! You’re supposed to feel the _tension—_ ”

“I feel _irritation,_ if that’s close enough—”

Oikawa leaned in real close, smirking again. “Because you can’t touch me?”

Iwaizumi deadpanned.

Oikawa giggled, “I know you do~” he leaned in again, “Nee, Iwa-chan. Beg me to let you touch me.”

“Like hell I’m gonna—”

He tried. He really did. But Oikawa got that puppy dog look, all misty eyed, like he was about to cry again. “Do you…you don’t want to touch me?”

Iwa sighed. “Of course I do.”

“B-But you don’t…and I even wore your favorite—”

Iwaizumi really should have known better by now. Closing his eyes for added patience, he sighed again, “Please let me touch you…Tooru…”

He opened his eyes to Oikawa’s happy squeals and clapping hands. He could practically _see_ the hearts in his eyes. “How could I deny my Iwa-chan anything!” He flung himself onto Iwa’s lap, Iwa giving a low grunt, because despite it all he _was_ sort of hard, but how could he _not_ be when Oikawa had gone out of his way to wear—

“Where do you wanna touch?”

Iwaizumi swallowed thickly. Because Oikawa’s _take me_ gaze was something else entirely. And if he was only half hard before, he was fucking ready to go now.

“Let me go.”

Oikawa rubbed against him, “No, no, Iwa-chan. You promised. Where do you wanna touch.”

“Everywhere.”

“So greedy!”

“OIkawa—”

“Ok,” He kissed him softly, lips just barely pressing against lips, “Here first.”

Tooru wriggled in his lap again, making Hajime groan in slight frustration. He would have taken him by now. When did Tooru get so good at tying knots?

“You’re hard.” Oikawa breathed.

“You too, stupid.”

Oikawa grinned, practically jumping off and dropping to the floor on his knees. He tugged at the top of Iwa’s boxers, bringing the elastic down _just_ enough so that he could flick the tip of Iwa’s cock with his tongue.

“Tooru—”

“I’ll do you a service,” he licked again, “Since you’re always doing it to me.”

“Idiot. You don’t have to—” His voice cut off in a strangled groan, Oikawa taking nearly all of him into his mouth, dragging the boxers down to Iwa’s ankles. It was so _wet_ , and so fucking _hot,_ Oikawa making little whining sounds when he bobbed down, struggling to take in _more._ Iwa’s thighs tensed, trying to buck his hips.

Fuck this stupid fucking chair.

“Tooru—”

He sucked a few more times, paying extra attention to Iwa’s head before pulling away and laughing somewhat shyly. “You’re so big…”

Fucking hell.

“Tooru, untie me.”

Oikawa shook his head, shoving his hand into his thin, little-lace panties. “I wanna…do this…” he licked the length of Iwa’s cock, “A little more…”

Iwaizumi felt the shivers go down his spine, his thighs _really_ tense now, the ropes starting to sting against his wrists because _why were they fucking there goddamnit—_

Did Tooru have to look like he was enjoying it so much? Bucking his own hips into his own goddamn hand and doing that little whimpering thing he did, shuddering all over the place? Doing that all by _himself?_

“Tooru. Enough of that.”

Oikawa pulled away stupidly, saliva dripping down his chin, a large smile on his face that made him look more drunk than anything else. And he started _laughing_ again. “We’re both hard…ahaha…wow…” he kissed Iwa’s burning flesh, giving it a few more teasing licks, “I want it inside…”

“So hurry the fuck up then!”

Clarity flashed in Tooru’s eyes, and he stumbled to stand up, heart racing with excitement. “Is that you begging, Iwa-chan?” He pushed the lace panties all the way down, kicking them off with a sense of desperation, “Do you really want me?” He straddled Iwa again, their thick flesh meeting together in sticky heat.

“Tooru. The ropes.”

“I’ll…” Oikawa struggled, trying to line up Iwa’s cock with his ass, “I’ll do it…”

“Have you even—”

From the way Iwa slid in with no trouble at all, he didn’t need to finish his question. Not that he could have either way, because from the way Oikawa _screamed—_

“Ahhh…” he was shuddering again, curling that long body of his, fingers digging into Iwa’s shoulders, “S-S-So th-thickk…”

“Tooru,” Iwa didn’t even realize he was panting, “Please, for fuck’s sake _move—”_

Oikawa looked at him, whining with tears in his eyes. “I-I c-can’t…I-Iwa-chan…it’s good but,” he wriggled, Iwa _really_ about to lose it, “It’s not the same—”

“Unfuckingtie me.”

“W-What?”

“Tooru—”

“A-Aren’t you supposed to…to beg to cum?” He laughed stupidly again, eyes still watery when he pressed his lips against Iwa’s. “You’re not very good at begging Iwa-chan…” But he got needy again, because he pressed his feet flat on the ground after that, giving Iwa some desperately rough bounces.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa sobbed, burying his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder, “I don’t like this! I want you to move!”

“Then get rid of the ropes!!”

Oikawa hiccuped, looking at Iwa and blinking dumbly. “But I want you inside–”

“Oikawa I swear to _god—”_

Tooru stood up slowly, whimpering when Iwa was all the way out, reaching over to their nightstand to grab the scissors because he wasn’t about to try to deal with ropes in his current state.

Before he knew it, he was on the floor, Iwa’s weight pinning him down and his hot, angry breath right in his ear.

“You’re gonna pay for that.”

And Oikawa’s breath caught in his throat, because he thought now maybe Iwa was going to tie _him_ up, but he should’ve known better, should’ve known a _lot_ better because Iwaizumi Hajime was _not_ a patient man—

Tooru _screeched,_ his back arching up off the floor as he spilled all over his chest, Iwa hitting _that spot_ that he was just too damn good at _finding,_ rubbing it over and over and _over—_

“Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan no more, I can’t—”

Iwa gripped Oikawa’s thighs, slamming into him harder, the squelching sounds of their bodies slapping together deliciously obscene in Oikawa’s ears, Iwa’s eyes absolutely terrifying but oh-so-exciting, that little _growl_ he did when he got frustrated—

“Already? I’m just doing what you always say.”

Oikawa could hardly breathe between his moans, was hardly able to stutter out a _what?_

But that didn’t matter. None of it did, because from the way Iwa smirked, Tooru didn’t even have to hear the whole sentence, since the only part that really mattered—

_“Until you break…”_

If Iwa planned to snap like this every time, then Oikawa would have to tie him up again.

Definitely.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always much appreciated ^^


End file.
